Chapter 592
Cover Akainu and Kizaru are gardening, taking care of a small plant in an what looks like a Japanese garden. A little elephant can be seen bathing in the background. Quick Summary Zoro, Nami, Franky and Brook start their journey to return back to Sabaody Archipelago to reunite with Luffy. Long Summary In the castle on Kuraigana Island, Perona is crying desperately at the news regarding Moriah's death during the battle at Marineford. Mihawk who coincidently appears to be the owner of the castle, tells the girl that at the very end of the battle, Moriah was still alive. The scene switches to the woods around the castle. Zoro is fighting a group of heavily armed and armored baboons called Humandrills, who are apparently deadly fighters. The baboons are scared by Mihawk's sudden appearance. The world's strongest swordsman remarks that Zoro has not gotten too far from the castle, and that the little boat he gave him is now unusable. Zoro angrily remarks that he'll use the boat's wood to help him swim, and that he must reach Luffy as soon as possible. Mihawk remarks that his feelings are noble, but that "those guys" aren't weak: the baboons possess the capability of learning by observing human behavior, and the war that took place on the island 7 years ago taught the animals how to use weapons. He then invites Zoro back to the castle, but Zoro refuses, saying he is leaving the island. The scene switches to Weatheria, where Nami is prisoner of the weather scientists, having tried to rob them. She calls Haredas. She also had read Luffy news and wants to rejoin him as soon as possible. She begs the scientists to let her go, to which they get touched and set her free. She rapidly grabs both Haredas and the goods she had stolen and runs away. In the meantime on Karakuri Island, Franky, who has learned from the inhabitants that the genius Vegapunk once lived here and is the pride of the islanders, has forced the entrance of the inventor laboratory in searh of an Ice breaker boat. Being chased by marines and the animals cyborg Vegapunk as created, he rushes into the labs amazed by the priceless blueprints he sees. Franky then notices a large button with a skull on it, and mistaking the symbol for a Jolly Roger, presses it despite having being warned of the existence of a self-destruct button. A huge explosion occurs spread around the world as the "Nightmare of Barujimoa". Meanwhile in Namakura Island. Brook is surrounded by his new friends, who thank him for creating a song that made them feelbrave enough to fight against the Longarm Tribe: the three bandits who kidnapped the girl are now locked in a cage. The skeletal musician then says he has learned of Luffy's sad conditions as well, and he needs to reunite with his captain. The Longarms commented that they wanted to bring some of the cultists to their land and make a show of them for money because of their single-jointed arms, to which the leader of Harahettania comments that he wants to make a show of them because of their double-elbowed arms. Brook states that that would not be right, as it would make his friends no different than their enemies, and he orders the three Longarms to be freed, saying that should they cause troubles again, he will come back and eat their hearts. The freed Longarms run away, saying they will not return, and just as Brook is saying the matter is over, he finds out he has been tied up and is being carried away by the three men, who want to make a show of him in their country, as a moving skeleton could make them rich. The cultists, instead of chasing them, prepare another summoning to save Brook. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Though shown on the cover page, Akainu's tattoo is fully revealed for the first time. This is also the first time he is seen without his cap on. *On the newspaper it is written that Gekko Moriah is dead and that he died in battle. *The owner of the castle on Kuraigana Island is revealed to be Mihawk. *Kuraigana Island is inhabited by armed fighting baboons who learned how to fight during the conflict that took place on the island seven years prior to the current storyline. *Nami steals some equipment from Weatheria and makes her escape while taking Haredas hostage. *Franky destroys Dr. Vegapunk's lab which was regarded as a "world treasure". This news spread around the world and this incident was reported to Marine HQ. (This is the second time a skull was mistaken for a pirate symbol. The first time was Chopper thinking a poisonous mushroom was medicine because of a skull symbol in the medicine book.) *Brook helps the cultists take down the Longarm Tribe, but ends up getting captured by them. Characters Attacks ;Zoro *Oni Giri (Demon Slash) Anime Episode Site Navigation de:Yell